


Scepter 4's Club

by kiddiluna



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So basically Saruhiko is a stripper and Homra takes Misaki to Scepter 4 strippers bar, and Saruhiko gives Misaki a lap dance, or something really good, it would be great if its Misaru!! thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scepter 4's Club

"Tonight is going to be awesome." Kamamoto says as he finished his drink.

"You guys are going there once again?" Kusanagi asked as he looked over at the group who were gathering up.

"Yeah, you should come to Mr. Kusanagi."Shohei tells him.

"No I have to look after these three this time." Kusanagi said gesturing over to Mikoto, Anna and Totsuka.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yata asked as he walked over to the bar.

"That right Yata you never been." Dewa said as the group all stared at Yata.

"Why the hell are you guys looking at me like that?" Yata asked glaring at them.

"Where are going to a bar across town." Kamamoto told him.

"In the blue's territory?" Yata questioned and the guys nodded there heads.

"Don't worry rarely any of the blues go to this bar so we will be safe, so are you coming or what."Shohei asked.

"Yeah Okay I'm in." Yata confirmed.

Fushimi sighed as he walked around the club just before it was about to open, placing chairs,and tables down on the floor. Before he climbed onto the stage and tested out the pool.

He learned many things from being a security guard here, one was sometimes men where distinguishing pigs, but Fushimi already knew this and the other he thing he learned was his way around a pole.

"Fushimi, I'm sorry to ask you of this but can you take the spot of one of our performers tonight?" The manager had surprised Saruhiko with this he did not know how to respond but he did not refuse so here he was inside one of the dressing rooms getting ready to put on a private show for a disgusting pervert.

Saruhiko grabbed one of the satin black thongs then attached his own touch of his black kitten tail and ears and clipped them into place as he put on a sleeveless leather middrift. As his final item he grabbed a black police hat and handcuffs.

Taking one look in the mirror to see his completed outfit Saru started over to the private room.

-CS-

The guys had informed him that they had something special planned for his first time going to this club so they asked him to wait in this strange room with dark dim lights as a blue luminescent light surrounded the room.

Soon the door was yanked open an a man wearing black combat boots came stalking into the room. Yata gulped as he locked eyes with the other who smirked at him wickedly before he made his way in front of Yata and plopped himself into his lap.

"Hello, my name is Saru." Saruhiko said huskily as he blew cold air onto the young man ear. He was glad it was not one of those old geezer after all it looked like a man who was around his age but slightly shorter and had short brown hair and as his eyes seemed to scream virgin.

"Yata." He mumbled as he stared dumbly at the other male.

"You ordered an Lap dance right?" Saru asked as Yata nodded his head one of his friends must have done this.

Saru smiled as he strutted over to Yata and stood in front of him before grabbing the hem’s of his shirt and slowly unbuttoning it before slowly moving behind him wrapping his arm’s around his shoulders. Leaning down to kiss the lobe of the redhead ear before nipping it slightly before trailing his hand’s down Yata’s chest.

Twisting his nipple slightly as he placed a kiss on the other neck before letting him go and walked around the younger male and plopped himself on his lap and slowly began to grind down onto Yata who threw his head back once he felt the other cup his stiff erection. 

“So very hard aren’t you." Saru whispered as he leaned down close to the other ears as he rolled his hips down slightly causing the other to gasp out in shock.

"Stop...ughdf." Yata groaned as he threw his head back to let out a moan.

"I don't think that is what you actually want me to do." Saru said as he trailed down the other's clothed chest with his hand as he rubbed the others nipples gently before pinching them earning a moan from him. Rubbing his hips ever so slightly.

Yata grasped as he felt himself cum in his pants. Saru smirked as he climbed off the other lap shaking his hips as he went. Glancing over to see the others eyes were still glossed over in pleasure. 

Smiling Saru placed a peck on the other cheek before moving away. "See yah, later." Saru said before grabbing his own robe and turned to leave the room.

The other sat in shock as he glanced down to see his soiled pants. Groaning he stood up and fetched his bag and pulled out his cell phone to Check the time. He had been there for nearly an hour grabbing his sweater he wrapped it around his front before leaving the room. 

He found the homra members spread out drinking and possibly getting there own shows. Sending a mass text to them all Yata left the strip club to ad back to Homra.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you guys are enjoying this prompt please leave comments or even Kudos.


End file.
